Head Injury
by Treebee6
Summary: Kokichi's fake death from a liar's perspective.


AN: So this was my first try at writing a Danganronpa Fanfiction so feel free to leave a review if you liked it or hated it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa V3 or any of its charcters**

* * *

Kokichi's suspicions were confirmed the second his foot shot through the floor. The culprit had rigged all the rooms in the same way. He had a pretty good idea of who the killer was from the start but there was no harm in checking, but that was a lie because the board was shooting towards him and it seemed there really was harm in checking.

_How unlucky, he'd stepped on the wrong board… but that was a lie because now he knew how Chabashira-chan had been killed_.

His vision went white as the board slammed into his skull. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor. He let out an 'Oww' as fake tears welled up in his eyes. He blamed it on the blow to his head, he was still kinda in shock, so it didn't really hurt. He got rid of the tears as he jumped to his feet, there wasn't anyone around to see it yet.

_The whole fun of lying was seeing everyone's reaction, he needed an audience. Saihara-chan always had the best expressions to his lies._

The detective would probably be done investigating the séance by now so Kokichi stumbled into the hall. His vision blurred a little with every step, but he wouldn't waste this killer opportunity to prank the detective or anyone else who happened to stumble upon the scene. He could feel the warm liquid dripping from his head as he lowered himself to the floor and grinned, it wouldn't be convincing without otherwise.

_He was doing perfectly fine; nope his vision definitely wasn't starting to get fuzzy, not at all. Ultimate Supreme leaders didn't pass out in the middle of one of their evil plans. Or maybe they did who really knew._

Kokichi readied himself as he heard the door swing open. He waited for the two pairs of footsteps to pause as they spotted him. He gave it a minute to build suspense before shooting his head up and shouting, "It's a lie"

He would have laughed at the shocked expression on Saihara-chan's face it his vision hadn't flickered due to the rapid movement. Maki looked more annoyed then surprised, but what else could he expect from a murderer like her.

Kokichi ignored the slight urge to throw up and stood up, "Nee-heehee… Did I surprise you? Were you gonna scream and cry in terror?"

He couldn't really hear what his beloved said next because everything was getting really fuzzy, there sure was a lotta blood on the floor, wasn't there. He was going to pass out soon… but that was just another lie.

"Oh, sorry… I'm just a little light-headed from the blood loss. Yeah, this is real blood…" said Kokichi

"…Okay, so what are you doing?" asked Shuichi

Kokichi considered lying but it turned out blood loss really made it hard to think of a good lie… or to think at all really.

"I got curious about something, so I decided to search the empty room next door." Kokichi explained "Th-Then, suddenly…"

_He needed to pause there for a second, if he threw up on Miss Assassin, he really would die!_

"I-I…stepped though the floorboard." Said Kokichi

"You stepped through a floorboard?" repeated Shuichi

_Saihara-chan was really slow sometimes, wasn't he? ...but that was a lie Saihara-chan was totally cool during class trials._

"Geez, that got me good… Cuz of this, I-I tripped and fell pretty hard." Kokichi almost forgot what he was talking about for a second… or maybe that was just another lie, he was having a hard time keeping track.

"If you're going to lose consciousness, do it after you tell us everything" said Maki

_Oh, he'd spaced out for a second. He must look really pathetic for Maki to look concerned like that… or maybe it was disgust…yeah probably disgust, assassins didn't have feelings. _

"O-Oh…sorry, my bad…" said Kokichi, "I guess…there was no crosspiece supporting this floorboard, so I kinda stepped through…Ah-haha, what bad luck…"

It was only when Saihara-chan turned to look at the monitor that Kokichis realized that time was up. He really needed to get rid of all the blood on his face before the trial even though it would be really cool to pretend to be a ghost to scare momota-chan.

"Aw maaan, it's cuz of you guys, I didn't have enough time to check something…" Kokichi whined

He couldn't really remember what he said next, but he'd ended it quickly when his body had started to feel fuzzy and stumbled away. He was totally gonna pass out… but that was just a lie, he'd splash some water on his face and then everything would be A-OK.


End file.
